Niedoświadczone widmo
}} Żywo stoją mi jeszcze przed oczyma okoliczności, w których Clayton opowiedział nam swą ostatnią historję. Siedział wtedy przy kominku, w starym dębowym fotelu, a tuż obok Sanderson palił fajkę, noszącą toż samo, co i on, imię. Był też z nami Evans i najwspanialszy z aktorów, człowiek czarującej skromności — Wish. Owej soboty przyszliśmy wszyscy przed południem do klubu „Mermaid“. Tylko Clayton nocował w klubie — i to dało początek jego historji. Graliśmy w golfa, póki się nie ściemniło, i po obiedzie odpoczywaliśmy w tym spokojnym, pogodnym nastroju, kiedy to chętnie słucha się zwierzeń i opowieści. Kiedy Clayton zaczął mówić, uważaliśmy, oczywiście, że zmyśla. Może i zmyślał — czytelnik będzie mógł wkrótce osądzić narówni ze mną. Zaczął opowiadanie, co prawda, w formie rzeczowej anegdoty, aleśmy to uznali za umiejętny chwyt dobrego opowiadacza. — Słuchajcie — rzekł, patrząc przeciągle na deszcz iskier, sypiących się z polan drzewnych, gdy Sanderson poprawił ogień na kominku. — Wiecie, żem spędził tutaj noc sam jeden. Prócz mnie, nie było żywej duszy. — Z wyjątkiem służby — zaznaczył Wish. — Która śpi w innem skrzydle domu — dodał Clayton. — Tak. Otóż... Pykał powoli cygaro, jakby zastanawiając się, czy ma mówić dalej. Potem powiedział spokojnie: — Złapałem upiora! — Złapał pan upiora?! — rzekł Sanderson. — Gdzież on jest? A Evans, admirujący ogromnie Claytona, zawołał: — Złapał pan upiora? Ach, jak to dobrze! Niech nam pan opowie, jak się to stało? Clayton zgodził się, poprosił tylko, żeby zamknąć drzwi. Spojrzał na mnie, jakby z usprawiedliwieniem: — Nikt nie podsłuchuje pode drzwiami, to pewne, ale poco straszyć służbę historiami o duchach. Za dużo jest tutaj ciemnych kątów i starych, dębowych boazeryj. A to moje widmo nie było właściwie prawdziwym upiorem. Nie przypuszczam, żeby tu się pojawiło jeszcze kiedykolwiek. — To znaczy, że pan go nie zatrzymał? — zapytał Sanderson. — Nie miałem serca — rzekł Clayton. Sanderson wyraził zdziwienie, myśmy się roześmieli, a Clayton miał twarz zasmuconą. — Wiem — powiedział, usiłując się uśmiechnąć, — Ale to był naprawdę duch; jestem tego tak pewny, jak tego, że was widzę w tej chwili. Nie żartuję. Wiem, co mówię. Sanderson zaciągnął się z fajki i utkwiwszy w Claytonie skośne spojrzenie swych czerwonych oczek, zionął cienką smugą dymu, wymowniejszą, niż słowa. Clayton zignorował ten komentarz. — Jest to najdziwniejsze wydarzenie, jakie przytrafiło mi się w życiu. Wiecie dobrze, że nie wierzę w duchy ani w nic podobnego. Aż tu, nagle, znajduję takiego gościa w kącie i sam muszę się uporać z taką sprawą. Zamyślił się jeszcze głębiej, poczem obciął cygaro zabawnym instrumencikiem własnego wynalazku. — Mówił pan z nim? — zapytał Wish. — Przez jaką godzinę. — Rozmowny! — zauważyłem, stając w obozie sceptyków. — Biedak był strasznie niespokojny — rzekł Clayton, z lekkim wyrzutem, patrząc na koniec swego cygara. — Płakał? — zapytał ktoś. Clayton westchnął głęboko: — Mój Boże! Tak! I po chwili: — Tak! Biedny chłopak! — Grzmotnąłeś go pan? — zapytał Evans z lekkim amerykańskim akcentem. — Nie miałem pojęcia — rzekł Clayton, udając, że go nie słyszy — jak nieszczęśliwem stworzeniem może być takie widmo. I znów pozostawił naszą uwagę w napięciu, szukając po kieszeniach zapałek. — Miałem nad nim przewagę — dodał wreszcie. Nie okazywaliśmy zniecierpliwienia. — Charakter człowieka — mówił — pozostaje bez zmiany, kiedy człowiek zbędzie się ciała. O tem nazbyt często zapominamy. Ludzie o silnej woli i zdecydowanem chceniu stają się duchami silnemi i zdecydowanemi — większość „straszących“ upiorów musi pochodzić od manjaków, monoideistów, ludzi upartych, jak kozły, żeby tak wracać ciągle i ciągle zpowrotem. Ten biedak do takich nie należał. Clayton rozejrzał się dziwnie i obszedł pokój dookoła. — Mówię z całą życzliwością — zaznaczył. — Jest to zresztą najzupełniejsza prawda. Na pierwszy rzut oka upiór mój wydał mi się słabiutki. Podkreślił swoje słowa ruchem ręki, trzymającej cygaro. — Wpadłem na niego w tym długim korytarzu, wiecie? Stał obrócony tyłem i ja ujrzałem go pierwszy. Był przezroczysty i białawy; widziałem lśnienie okienka w końcu korytarza poprzez jego postać. Wygląd ducha i zachowanie upewniło mnie o jego słabości. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział absolutnie, co ze sobą począć. Jedną ręką opierał się o boazerję, drugą, drżącą, zasłaniał usta. O tak! — Jak wyglądał? — zapytał Sanderson. — Chudy. Znacie te szyje młodzieńcze, które się kończą dwoma rowkami wzdłuż pleców, tu i tu, wiecie? Mała, głupawa główka, najeżone włosy, brzydkie uszy. Marne ramiona, węższe od bioder, wykładany kołnierzyk, krótka „gotowa“ marynarka, nieodprasowane spodnie, wystrzępione nieco. Tak oto wyglądał. Wchodziłem spokojnie na schody. Nie miałem światła ze sobą, rozumiecie — lichtarze stoją w przedpokoju, a lampa jest tylko ta jedna — nosiłem miękkie pantofle i spostrzegłem go, kiedy już byłem na górze. Stanąłem, jak wryty, chcąc zdać sobie sprawę. Nie byłem ani trochę przestraszony. Przypuszczam, że w większości podobnych wypadków, nie czuje się ani przerażenia, ani podniecenia. Byłem tylko zdziwiony i zaciekawiony. Myślałem sobie: ...Wielki Boże! Otóż i duch... A nie wierzyłem przecie ani na chwilę w duchy przez całych dwadzieścia pięć lat. — Hm! — mruknął Wish. Stałem od paru chwil na platformie schodów, nim widmo mnie spostrzegło. Odwróciło gwałtownie głowę i ujrzałem twarz niedojrzałego młodzieńca, krótki nos, zakręcone wąsiki, cofnięty podbródek. Tak staliśmy przez chwilę: on — patrząc na mnie przez ramię, ja — mierząc go oczyma. Po chwili duch przypomniał sobie swoje wzniosłe powołanie. Zwrócił się do mnie, wyprostował, wysunął naprzód głowę, wyciągnął ręce w sposób, wypróbowany przez duchy — i zbliżył się do mnie. Opuścił przytem szczękę i wydał słaby dźwięk: — „Buuu!“ — No nie, moi drodzy, nie wyglądał strasznie. Byłem po obiedzie. Miałem w głowie butelkę szampana, a że sam siedziałem cały wieczór — wypiłem dwa, trzy, a może cztery czy pięć kieliszków whisky. Czułem się silny, jak skała, i nie więcej przestraszony, niż gdyby napadła mnie żaba. — Buuu! — powiedziałem. — Głupstwo! Pan nie jest z tego domu! Co pan tu robi? Widziałem, że zadrżał. — Buu — uu! — zahuczał. — Buuu! Bodajbyś wisiał! Jesteś członkiem klubu czy nie? I chcąc mu pokazać, że niewiele mnie wzrusza, postąpiłem krok poprzez jego osobę, aby zapalić świecę. — Jest pan członkiem klubu? — powtórzyłem, patrząc nań uparcie. Odsunął się trochę ode mnie i nos mu się spuścił na kwintę. — Nie — odrzekł, na uparte pytanie moich oczu. — Nie jestem członkiem klubu. Jestem duchem. — Pięknie, ale to nie daje panu prawa latać po klubie „Mermaid“. Ma się tu pan z kim spotkać, czy co? Zapaliłem świecę, panując nad swemi ruchami, gdyż nie chciałem, aby przypisał strachowi lekkie drżenie rąk po whisky. Podniosłem lichtarz do góry i spojrzałem na niego. — Co pan tu robi ostatecznie? Opuścił ręce i przestał huczeć. Stał, oszołomiony i niezaradny — widmo słabego, niezdecydowanego młodzika-głuptaka. — Ja... straszę — wyjąkał. — Niema pan nic lepszego do roboty? — zapytałem spokojnie. — Jestem duchem — usprawiedliwiał się. — Możliwe, ale to nie pańska rzecz straszyć tutaj właśnie. Tu jest przyzwoity, prywatny klub; przychodzą tu często ludzie z dziećmi i z niańkami. Może się zdarzyć, że jakiś gość wpadnie na pana i szlag go trafi ze strachu. Pomyślał pan o tem? — Nie, proszę pana, nie pomyślałem. — A trzeba było! Nie ma pan zresztą żadnego powodu, żeby przychodzić do klubu. Zamordował tu kto pana, czy co? — Nie, proszę pana. Tylko pomyślałem sobie, że dom jest stary i pełno boazeryj... — To nie jest wymówka. — Spojrzałem nań ostro. — Pan się pomylił — dodałem tonem przyjaznej wyższości. Udałem, że szukam zapałek i popatrzyłem mu w oczy. — Na pańskiem miejscu, nie czekałbym na pianie koguta. Zniknąłbym czem prędzej... Wydawał się zakłopotany, — Widzi pan... — zaczął. — Jabym znikł — powtórzyłem. — Kiedy, widzi pan... tego... kiedy ja nie mogę. — Nie może pan? — Nie, proszę pana. Zapomniałem czegoś. Pętam tu się od zeszłej nocy, kryję się w szafach i pustych pokojach, gdzie się zdarzy. Jestem całkiem ogłupiały. Nigdy jeszcze dotychczas nie straszyłem i może dlatego tak mi nie idzie. — Nie idzie panu? — Tak, proszę pana. Próbowałem już parę razy — i nic. Jest taki jeden maleńki ruch, którego zapomniałem. I dlatego nie mogę zniknąć. Było to, musicie przyznać, zastanawiające. Duch patrzył na mnie tak żałośnie, że za nic w świecie nie mógłbym go traktować ostro i zgóry, jak uprzednio. — To dziwne — powiedziałem. Nagle wydało mi się, że słyszę czyjeś kroki na dole. — Chodźmy do mego pokoju i tam mi pan wszystko opowie — dodałem — bo, jak dotychczas, niewiele rozumiem. Chciałem wziąć go za rękę. Rezultat był taki, jakbym usiłował złapać kłąb dymu. Zapomniałem, zdaje się, numeru swego pokoju. W każdym razie pamiętam, że wchodziłem do paru sypialni — były puste, ja jeden mieszkałem w klubie — zanim znalazłem swoje walizy. — Jesteśmy — powiedziałem, siadając w fotelu. — Niech pan siada i opowie mi, co należy. Zdaje się, mój stary, żeś się grubo wsypał. Duch odpowiedział, że wolałby nie siadać, że jeżeli mi wszystko jedno, to woli fruwać po pokoju. Tak też uczynił, a po chwili wdaliśmy się w długą i poważną rozmowę. Wkrótce wódka wywietrzała mi z głowy i zrozumiałem, żem się wdał w sprawę pieruńsko dziwną i niezwykłą. Duch unosił się przede mną w powietrzu, przezroczysty i cichy, choć obdarzony głosem. Konwencjonalne widmo dziwnie wyglądało na tle miłego, obitego kretonem, pokoju. Miedziane lichtarze, bronzowy ekran przed kominkiem, ramy obrazów — przeświecały przezeń, a on opowiadał historję swego nic nieznaczącego życia, które tak niedawno zakończyło się na ziemi. Twarz jego nie była specjalnie ujmującą, ani uczciwą; ale rozumiecie: będąc tak przezroczysty, mógł mówić tylko prawdę. — Jakto? — zawołał nagle Wish, wyprostowując się na krześle. — O co chodzi? — zapytał Clayton. — Był przezroczysty... musiał mówić prawdę... nie widzą związku! — zauważył Wish. — Ani ja! — odrzekł Clayton, nie tracąc kontenansu. — Ale tak było, mogę pana zapewnić. Opowiedział mi, w jaki sposób umarł: zszedł do piwnicy ze świecą, gdyż gaz się ulatniał. Oznajmił mi, że był nauczycielem w jednej z prywatnych szkół londyńskich. — Biedak — powiedziałem. — Pomyślałem sobie toż samo, a im więcej duch mówił, tem bardziej wydawał mi się godny pożałowania. I w życiu, i poza życiem egzystencja jego nie miała żadnego celu. Mówił niechętnie i o ojcu, i o matce, i o nauczycielach, i o wszystkich, którzy mieli z nim jakąkolwiek styczność. Był nazbyt wrażliwy, nazbyt nerwowy; nikt go nie umiał zrozumieć ani ocenić — zapewniał. Przypuszczam, że nie miał nigdy prawdziwego przyjaciela; nigdy nie zaznał powodzenia. Nie umiał się bawić i ścinał się systematycznie na egzaminach. — Bywają tacy ludzie — zapewniał. — Ilekroć wchodziłem do sali egzaminacyjnej, zapominałem języka w gębie. Zaręczył się właśnie — z równie przeczuloną osobą, przypuszczam — kiedy nieudana wyprawa dla zatkania rury gazowej położyła kres wszystkiemu. — A gdzie się pan właściwie teraz znajduje? — zapytałem. — Nie w... Tłumaczył się niejasno. Mam wrażenie, że pozostaje on w niejasnym, przejściowym okresie, w specjalnej jakby rezerwie dla dusz, które nie umiały wybrać pomiędzy grzechem i cnotą. Nie wiem wreszcie. Był on nazbyt samolubny, a za mało spostrzegawczy, aby mi dać pojęcie o tem, co się dzieje z Tamtej Strony. Sprzymierzył się z bandą podobnych sobie duchów — głupawych i słabowitych młodzieńców, noszących to samo imię chrzestne, którzy niewątpliwie mówili często o „straszeniu“ i tem podobnych rzeczach. Ba, kiedy owo „straszenie“ przerażało przedewszystkiem ich samych, więc też poczęli namawiać jego właśnie. Podżegali go tak długo, aż poszedł. — No, wiecie! — powiedział Wish. — Takie na mnie przynajmniej uczynił wrażenie — rzekł skromnie Clayton. — Być może nie byłem nastrojony krytycznie, ale na takiem właśnie tle mi się zarysował. Fruwał więc sobie tu i tam po pokoju, a cienki głosik brzęczał, brzęczał, snując opowieść o swojej marniutkiej osobie. Wszystko tonęło w powodzi mętnych słów i niewyraźnych faktów. Był jeszcze mniejszy, marniejszy i mniej znaczący, niż za życia. Tyle tylko, że gdyby żył, nie tolerowałbym go ani chwili w swoim pokoju. Poczęstowałbym go kopnięciem gdzieś i — dowidzenia! — To prawda — zauważył Evans — zdarzają się śmiertelnicy tego pokroju. — I równie jest prawdopodobne, że mogą zostać upiorami, jak każdy z nas — dodałem. — Do pewnego stopnia zaciekawiała mnie rozpacz ducha z tego właśnie powodu, że się tu znalazł. Nieudana próba „straszenia“ przygnębiła go ogromnie. Opowiadano mu, że to będzie „pyszny kawał“; poszedł więc w tej nadziei, tymczasem jedno jeszcze niepowodzenie uwieńczyło jego dotychczasowe rekordy. Uznał sam, że jest zdecydowanym pechowcem. Zapewniał, a ja uwierzyłem mu z łatwością, że wszystko, czego dokonał w ciągu całego życia, nadawało się poprostu na szmelc — i że tak już będzie przez całą wieczność. Jednakże, gdyby ktoś go obdarzył odrobiną sympatji... Urwał, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Potem dodał, że choć może się to wydać dziwne, nikt jeszcze, ale to nikt dotychczas nie okazał mu takiej sympatji, jak ja właśnie. Zrozumiałem, do czego zmierza, i postanowiłem uwolnić się od niego czem prędzej. Może jestem brutalem, ale okazać się „jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem“, zmuszonym wysłuchiwać zwierzeń takiego charłackiego egoisty — było ponad moje siły. Podniosłem się gwałtownie. — Niech pan się za bardzo nad tem wszystkiem nie rozwodzi — powiedziałem. — Jedyne, co panu teraz pozostaje, to wiać — i to czem prędzej. Niech się pan zbierze do kupy i próbuje! — Nie mogę! — jęknął. — Trzeba spróbować! Zaczął więc próbować. — W jaki sposób? — zapytał Sanderson. — Robił passy — odparł Clayton. — Passy? — Szereg skomplikowanych gestów i pociągnięć rękami, w ten sposób przedostał się do materjalnego świata, w ten też sposób chciał powrócić na Tamtą Stronę. Boże święty, ile miałem z tem zachodu! — Tylko, jak może szereg gestów... — zacząłem. — Mój drogi panie — rzekł Clayton, odwracając się do mnie i wymawiając niektóre słowa ze szczególnym naciskiem — pan chciałby wszystko zrozumieć. Alboż ja mam pojęcie, jak może szereg gestów... i tak dalej? Tyle wiem, co i pan, tyleż, co i on sam — prawdopodobnie. Po nieskończenie długich próbach, zrobił jakiś ruch właściwy i nagle znikł. — Czy pan — zapytał powoli Sanderson — zaobserwował dobrze te ruchy? — Tak — rzekł Clayton w zamyśleniu. — Było to niesłychanie dziwne. Pośród uśpionego miasta, w pustym budynku, w cichym pokoju — ja i ten mętny duch. Nigdzie dźwięku, słychać tylko nasze głosy i lekkie sapanie gestykulującego upiora. Na stoliku nocnym i na tualecie paliły się świece — czasem któraś rozbłyskała długim cienkim, jakby zdziwionym płomieniem. A niezwykła sytuacja trwała. — Nie mogę... — powtarzał. — Nigdy nie potrafię... Usiadł nagle na krześle w nogach łóżka i począł zanosić się od płaczu. Boże! cóż za płaczliwe, nużące stworzenie! — No, no, spokojnie — powiedziałem, chcąc go poklepać po ramieniu, ale... moja przeklęta ręka przeszła przez niego nawskroś. Wtedy już nie byłem tak ociężały, jak wtedy, kiedym go spotkał na schodach. Rozumiałem dziwność zdarzenia w całej rozciągłości. Pamiętam, że wyciągnąłem z niego rękę, zadrżałem i podszedłem do stołu. — Odwagi, trzeba jeszcze próbować — powiedziałem. I żeby go zachęcić, począłem i ja robić próby. — Jakto? — zakrzyknął Sanderson — passy? — A tak — passy. — Ależ... — zacząłem, ale w tejże chwili zapomniałem, o czem chciałem mówić. — To bardzo ciekawe — zawołał Sanderson, przyciskając palcem tytoń w fajce. — Pan powiada, że ten duch odsłonił panu tajemnicę... — Robił, co mógł, aby mi odsłonić sposób przebycia owej przeklętej granicy. Tak. — Niemożliwe! — zawołał Wish. — Nie mógł tego zrobić. Inaczej panby zniknął razem z nim. — O właśnie — dodałem, przypominając sobie, że to właśnie chciałem powiedzieć. — Ależ właśnie, właśnie — rzekł Clayton, patrząc w zamyśleniu na ogień. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. — Udało mu się wreszcie? — zapytał Sanderson. — Tak. Dużo mnie to kosztowało wysiłku, ale wreszcie dopiął swego — dość gwałtownie. Stracił już nadzieję, zrobiłem mu scenę. Wstał więc z determinacją i poprosił, abym przerobił powoli przed nim wszystkie ruchy. — Spodziewam się, że patrząc, będę mógł się zorientować, co jest właściwie nie w porządku, Tak też się stało. — Wiem! — zawołał nagle. — Co pan wie? — Wiem już, wiem — powtarzał. A potem dodał z niezadowoleniem: — Niech pan nie patrzy na mnie; tak, to ja nie mogę. Właściwie od początku pański wzrok mi przeszkadzał. Jestem tak nerwowy i pan mnie onieśmiela. Trochęśmy się pokłócili. Ja, naturalnie, chciałem patrzeć, ale on upierał się, jak kozioł. Czułem się bardzo zmęczony — taki gość może wyczerpać — więc wkońcu uległem. — Dobrze już, dobrze — powiedziałem — nie będę patrzył. To mówiąc, odwróciłem się w stronę lustra, wiszącego nad tualetą. Duch począł gestykulować z ogromną szybkością. Śledziłem bacznie jego ruchy w lustrze, usiłując dojrzeć gest, którego zapomniał uprzednio. Obracał rękami i dłońmi, tak, tak i tak i wreszcie pośpiesznie wykonał gest ostatni — stanął wyprostowany i rozwarł ramiona — tak stał przez chwilę. I nagle znikł. Znikł. Odwróciłem się od lustra. Ani żywej duszy! Byłem sam, wzburzony do żywego, świece migały. Co się stało? I czy się wogóle coś stało? Czy wszystko mi się śniło? I wtem, jakby chcąc zakończyć dziwne zdarzenie, zegar na schodach wybił pierwszą. Poprostu, tak... ping! Byłem poważny i trzeźwy, jak sędzia; cała wódka i szampan wywietrzały mi już dawno z głowy. Czułem się dziwnie, rozumiecie — bardzo dziwnie. Boże święty! Patrzył przez chwile na popiół cygara. — To wszystko. — A potem położył się pan do łóżka? — zapytał Evans. — Cóż miałem lepszego do roboty? — Spojrzałem na Wish’a. Mieliśmy ochotę pożartować, ale było coś w głosie i zachowaniu Claytona, co nas powstrzymało. — A te passy? — zapytał Sanderson. — Zdaje się, że potrafiłbym je wykonać i teraz. — Ach! — zawołał Sanderson i wyjąwszy scyzoryk, począł wyskrobywać wnętrze fajki. — Dlaczegóżby pan nie miał nam pokazać? — dodał, zamykając z trzaskiem scyzoryk. — Właśnie mam zamiar to zrobić — rzekł Clayton. — Ależ, to się panu nie uda! — zawołał Evans. — Ale jeżeli... — zauważyłem, — Wie pan co, niech pan lepiej nie próbuje — powiedział Wish, wyciągając nogi. — Dlaczego? — spytał Evans. — Lepiej nie próbować — powtórzył Wish. — Niekoniecznie musi robić wszystko po porządku — zauważył Sanderson, pakując wielką szczyptę tytoniu do fajki. — W każdym razie, lepiej nie zaczynać — rzekł Wish. Posprzeczaliśmy się z Wish’em. Twierdził on, że nie można robić szopki z czegoś, co dla Claytona było poważnem przeżyciem. — Ależ pan przecie nie wierzy...? — powiedziałem. Wish spojrzał na Claytona, który patrzył uparcie w ogień, jakby ważąc się z myślami. — Wierzę... więcej, niż połowie. Wszystkiemu wierzę — odrzekł. — Panie Clayton — powiedziałem — pan umie świetnie zmyślać. Pańska historja jest doskonale zrobiona. Nawet to zniknięcie ducha — bardzo przekonywujące. Niech pan powie, wszystko to jest bajka, prawda? Clayton wstał, nie zwracając uwagi na moje słowa, i stanął wprost mnie, na środku dywanu. Przez chwilę patrzył w zamyśleniu na swe stopy, a potem utkwił wzrok w przeciwległej ścianie, z wyrazem natężenia. Podniósł powoli obie ręce na wysokość oczu i rozpoczął... Otóż, Sanderson jest masonem, członkiem Loży Czterech Królów, która poświęca się studjum nad dawnemi i obecnemi tajemnicami Masonerji; a pośród członków owej Loży, Sanderson nie jest ostatni. Patrzył na ruchy Claytona z ogromnem zaciekawieniem. — Nieźle — nieźle — zawołał, kiedy ten skończył. — Doskonale pan to robi, panie Clayton. Brakuje tylko jednego szczegółu. — Wiem — rzekł Clayton. — Mogę nawet panu powiedzieć — jakiego. — No? — Tego — odparł Clayton, skręcając i wyrzucając naprzód dłonie. — Tak. — Właśnie tego ruchu on zapomniał. Ale jakim sposobem pan...? — Nie rozumiem większej części pańskiej historji, a głównie, skąd ona przyszła panu do głowy — odrzekł Sanderson. — Ale te ruchy — znam. — Zamyślił się. — Jest to serja gestów, związanych z jedną z gałęzi Ezoterycznej Masonerii... Najwidoczniej pan je znał... Bo inaczej — jak? Zastanowił się znowu. — Sądzę, że mogę panu pokazać właściwy sposób wykonania tego ruchu. Ostatecznie, jeżeli pan potrafi, to dobrze, a nie, to jeszcze lepiej. — Umiem tylko tyle, ile mnie nauczył mój duch — zapewnił Clayton. — Otóż, rzecz się przedstawia tak — rzekł Sanderson, kładąc ostrożnie fajkę na kominku. Poczem wykonał kilka szybkich ruchów rękami. — Tak? — zapytał Clayton, naśladując go. — Tak właśnie — odrzekł Sanderson, biorąc zpowrotem fajkę. — No, teraz będę mógł przerobić poprawnie całą serję — rzekł Clayton. Stanął przed gasnącym ogniem i uśmiechnął się do nas; dojrzałem jednak pewne wahanie w tym uśmiechu. — Jeżeli zacznę... — Niech pan nie zaczyna — rzekł Wish. — Ależ, dlaczego?! — zawołał Evans. — Materja jest niezniszczalna. Nie myślicie chyba, że te wszystkie hokus-pokus przesiedlą Claytona do krainy cieniów. Ależ! Niech pan próbuje, panie Clayton, aż się panu nie poobrywają ręce. — Nie zgadzam się! — zawołał Wish, wstając i kładąc rękę na ramieniu Claytona. — Wierzę w pańską historję i nie chcę, żeby pan robił te sztuki. — Patrzcie — zawołałem — Wish ma pietra! — Tak, to prawda — odparł Wish z udaną czy prawdziwą powagą. — Jestem pewien, że jeżeli Clayton wykona te wszystkie ruchy, to — zniknie. — Nigdy w życiu! — zawołałem, — Jest tylko jeden sposób zejścia z tego świata, a Clayton ma przed sobą najmniej trzydzieści lat życia. Pomyślcie tylko! Coby z niego był za duch! Wish przerwał mi gwałtownym gestem. Począł chodzić szybko pomiędzy krzesłami i wreszcie stanął przy stole. — Clayton — zawołał — jesteś szalony! Clayton, z wesołym płomykiem w oczach, uśmiechnął się do niego. — Wish ma rację — powiedział — a wy wszyscy jesteście w błędzie. Ale spróbuję! Przerobię wszystkie passy do końca, a kiedy uczynię ostatni — raz, dwa, trzy — dywan okaże się pusty, w pokoju zapanuje zdumienie, a przyzwoicie ubrany jegomość, wagi dziewięćdziesięciu kilo, wpadnie z łoskotem do krainy cieniów. Jestem tego pewny. Dosyć dyskusyj. Zaczynamy doświadczenie! — Nie! — zawołał Wish, postępując krok naprzód, ale Clayton podniósł ręce i począł wykonywać tajemnicze ruchy. Znajdowaliśmy się wszyscy w stanie ogromnego napięcia — być może przyczynił się do tego Wish. Siedzieliśmy wkoło, utkwiwszy wzrok w Claytonie — ja, przynajmniej, dziwnie sztywno, jakby ciało moje od karku do krzyża zmieniło się w sztabę żelazną. Tymczasem Clayton z powagą i pogodą nachylał się, kołysał, potrząsał rękami i dłońmi. Kiedy zbliżył się do końca, zaszczekały mi zęby. Ostatni ruch, jakiem to już powiedział, polegał na rozwarciu ramion i przechyleniu wtył głowy. Kiedy doszedł do tego gestu, przestałem oddychać. Było to śmieszne, prawda, ale wiecie dobrze, jakie wrażenie sprawiają historie o duchach. Działo się wszystko po kolacji, w dziwnym, starym, mrocznym domu. Czy naprawdę...? Clayton stał przez chwilę z rozwartemi ramionami i podniesioną głową, pewny siebie i uśmiechnięty w świetle lampy. Chwila ta zdawała się trwać wieczność, aż nagle z piersi naszych wydarło się westchnienie ulgi i radosne: — „Nie!“ — Gdyż Clayton, jak to było oczywiste, nie znikał. Wszystko to były głupstwa. Opowiedział poprostu fantastyczną historję i trzymał nas w napięciu przez pewien czas. To wszystko. Lecz nagle twarz Claytona poczęła się mienić. Mieniła się. Mieniła się, jak dom, kiedy poczną w nim nagłe gasić światła. Oczy jego nagle znieruchomiały, uśmiech zastygł na wargach. Stał jeszcze chwilę, kołysząc się zlekka. I chwila ta trwała wieczność. A potem, rozumiecie, krzesła poprzewracały się z łoskotem, wszyscyśmy zerwali się z miejsc. Claytonowi ugięły się kolana, upadł, jak długi, a Evans pochwycił go w ramiona. Zdrętwieliśmy. Nie znajdowaliśmy słów. Nie wierzyliśmy własnym oczom... Kiedym przyszedł nieco do siebie, klęczałem koło Claytona. Sanderson rozpinał mu kamizelkę i koszulę i kładł rękę na sercu. Tak — nie było się co śpieszyć; prosty fakt, któryśmy mieli przed oczyma, mógł zaczekać na wytłumaczenie. Trup Claytona leżał godzinę wśród nas, leży i teraz w mej pamięci, jak czarny, straszliwy cień. Clayton przeszedł granicę, tak bliską i tak odległą, przeszedł ją w jedyny sposób, jaki jest dostępny człowiekowi. Ale czy stało się to przy pomocy zaklęć biednego widma, czy poprostu zabiła go apopleksja — jak to ustaliło śledztwo — nie wiem. Jeszcze jedna zagadka, której nie wyjaśni się prędzej, aż znajdziemy ostateczne rozwiązanie tajemnicy. Wiem tyle tylko, że we właściwym momencie, we właściwej chwili, wykonując ostatni ruch, Clayton zmienił się, zachwiał i padł przed nami — nieżywy. * Category:Opowiadania grozy Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim